


The Kiss

by Zip001



Series: 200 Prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: @selinityelizabeth gave me the following prompts:Writing prompt :) 1, 24, 44, 54, 59, and 147. SanSan please, Kingslanding, Nighttime, and Sandor wishes to escape with Sansa. <3I was able to add almost all these lines but not number 147.1: “ Give me a chance. ”24: “ You need to leave. ”44: “ I’m going to keep you safe. ”54: “ I can’t stand the thought of loosing you. ”59: “ You own my heart. ”147: “ I can take care of myself just fine.”





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenity_Rosado_Moonsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenity_Rosado_Moonsnake/gifts).



She heard loud thumpings on her door, and a drunken man telling her to open her door. But instead of opening the door, she tried to hide, scurrying underneath her bed, willing the man or men to leave, willing her own heart to beat more silently, willing this to be all a bad dream, something her mind conjured from the spiteful cruel words of the Queen. The Queen sneered that she would prefer death than what Stannis’ men would do to her, a hundred times worse than Meryn’s iron fist.

The door bursted open.

_Please, please, go away._

Then heavy footsteps quickly crossed her room to her bed. A large hand pulled her from her bed. She wanted to scream, but no one would save her, not like during the riots.

It was so dark that she only saw a large figure throwing her onto the bed, holding her, almost cradling her like the way mum would hold little Rickon, and crying into her chest. He smelled like fear, the sweat of men who were afraid, like those waiting for judgement from Father, and like cheap wine.

It was so hard to understand him. She thought she heard him thank all the gods that they did not take her, take her from him, that he could not stand the thought of losing her. Her hand unconsciously reached to wipe his tears as she had done for her younger brothers not so long ago, but instead of their baby soft skin, she felt rough, scarred skin. _It was the Hound!_

She tried to withdraw her hand but he grabbed it and pulled her hand to his lips as he kissed it. His lips felt so different from anyone she had known, not even like Father’s quick peck to the side of her head when he kissed her on her name’s day, nor Jeyne’s soft kisses when they were practicing kissing for their husbands. The kisses, wet from his tears, seemed more heated, even desperate.

He wiped his face with back of his other hand, cleared his throat and said, “You need to leave, take your cloak, we need to leave now.”

In the dark, she only saw the whites of his eyes. They looked manic, and then there was a flash of green and a loud explosion that rocked the room. Sandor flinched and covered his face. He was mad, crazed with fear from the green flames that were burning Stannis’ fleet and the King’s men alike.

She shook her head. She could not go with him - he could barely stand, so inebriated and so scared. They would both get killed.

“You need to trust me, give me a chance. I know this bloody place, every inch of this hell hole. I will get you out. I’m going to keep you safe.”

She tried feebly to escape his hold. As she pushed against him, he pulled her closer to him, until her face was pressed against his fast beating heart. As explosions rocked the city, he covered her body completely with his so much larger body, as if he were trying to shield her.

Slowly, she stopped resisting - there was no point as he would never let go of her. And there was this part in her that did not want him to. He saved her - she could not forget that. Mayhaps she could save him from his terror, this horrible night of flames and countless deaths. She began to sing, like she did to calm the ladies and the children just moments before.

He relaxed his hold on her and looked at her with such wonder and surprise, that it hurt her to know that he had never known kindness before. As she sang the last line of the Mother’s hymn, she heard him say that she owned his heart. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine that those words were something that the gallant knights would say to their ladies, but yet they sounded more heartfelt and truer coming from his rough voice than any of the songs she loved before.

She kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something lovely for lovely Selenity whose blog is simply gorgeous!!!! I wish that I had more talent to express exactly why their connection with each other so resonates with me. And the romantic in me always wants the Unkiss to be a real Kiss...


End file.
